The Year Was 1918
by urdhild09
Summary: Penelope only wanted one thing for her 16th birthday and that was to find the perfect girl but when she finds her what would she do to protect her? This is how I think they met please comment!


**Penelope Marino wanted one thing for her 16th birthday and that was to find a girl that was sweet as candy has a heart of gold and will love her till the day she died. Simple wish right? It was till she's marked and wakes up to the voice of an angel. What would she do to protect the one that she loves?**

_April 22, 1918_

The grand clock rang in my ear. I don't want to get up I have a math and social studies test today. I hear my mother yelling at me to get up but the only thing that I can make out is her screaming my name. I slowly lift my head out from underneath my pillow the first thing that my eyes meet is the calender that I keep up there that is marked with the things that **I **think are important. On todays date was a big red circle with the number 16 in it. How could I forget that today was my birthday? I jumped out of bed and dressed in my favorite dark blue pant suite and tie. I refuse to wear a skirt and being the only girl with a family of three boys I had no choice. I ran a brush threw my reddish blond hair then place it in a high ponytail. I grab the necessary items for school then headed down stairs. The rest of my family are already down stairs. My dad is a tall man in his mid-forties who owns his own pizzeria. I love my dads pizzeria it was always warm and smelled like tomato sauce and my dad makes a mean pie. I'm always welcome at my dad's pizzeria the staff treat me like family and let me help out here and there. My dad is a warm hearted man I never seen him hit my mom like most men do and he never hits us. My dad even gives out his left over pizza to the less privilege families especially ones with kids. My mom is the sweetest women on the planet. She's a second generation italian to be born in America. She makes traditional italian deserts for my dads pizzeria her cannolis are famous. My mom makes dresses and gives out the clothes that don't fit us to the same families that my dad gives out his pizza to. It's not just him a few other restaurants do the same thing. My mom is not my real mom, she's my step-mom, but she's always treated me like I was her flesh and blood and I all ways treat her like my real mom. My real "mom" left my dad when I was only a new born. The reason she wanted to be rich. I spent spring break with her and her new husband last year and I hated every second of it. They never spent time with me unlike my mom who takes time to listen to me and helps me with my problems and excepts me as who I am. My two older brothers, my step brothers James and Jared, are my mom's kids from a previous marriage. Her first husband use to beat her, call her names, and cheat on her. A year after my mom and dad met they had my half brother Mark. With being the only girl I learned at a young age that if you want to survive you need to learn how to fight. Not a day goes by that my brothers don't gain up on me but I will always have something that they would never have. I'm mommy's and daddy's little girl they believe anything I say. The only thing that my birth mother gave me was my reddish blond hair and hazel eyes my dad has brunette hair while my mom and brothers have black hair and all four of them have blue eyes. Despite this I'm not an out cast my mom says that I'm beautiful and that any boy would want me. To bad I don't want a guy. Being raised in an almost all boy house hold I was always dressed like a boy and I grew a tough exterior so not many guys come around and I feel nothing when I'm around them. Girls on the other hand I always do expectably those blue eyed blonds. When I told my mom and dad last year they didn't care all they want from me is to be happy and that dad said he would kick any boys ass that touches me the wrong way. My dad looks up at me from the paper then makes his way over to me.

"Their she is my little girl. Happy birthday sweet heart." He takes me into his strong arms. He hasn't even left for work and he already smells like tomato sauce.

"Thanks dad." he lets go of me. My mom sets down the plate of eggs on the kitchen table.

"Boun sedici compleanna mia figlia(happy sixteen birthday my daughter)." I love it when my mom speaks in italian.

"Grazie(thank you) mamma." she releases me and we eat breakfast. After breakfast my mom kisses us goodbye and we leave for school. I hate school it's boring way to long and everyone ether bothers me or think I'm contagious. That night my dad closes up early so that he and his boys can throw me a small party. We celebrate over a large cheese pizza and a dozen of my mom's cannolis. A small wax candles is lit and they chorus in happy birth day's and make a wish's. I close my eyes and make a wish. I wish to find a girl, the perfect girl who is as sweet as candy with a heart of gold and will love me till we die and beyond. I blow out the candle and everyone claps. A chill runs threw me and everything becomes blurry. A guy in a big black cloak stood across from me. On his forehead was a sapphire crescent moon with tattoos down the side of his face. He's a vampire a tracker at that. He raised one bone finger at me.

"Penelope Marino! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" pain erupted threw my head and I pass out.

I was still in my dads pizzeria when I woke up but something didn't feel right. The usual smell of tomato sauce and it's warm feeling was gone.

_Penthesilia._..

I turn to the sound of the whispering. A beautiful women in white robes that made her look transparent stood there. I look around to see if there was anyone else there. _I am talking to you dear child. _I raise an eye brow at her.

"My name is not Penthesilia I wish it was but it's not it's Penelope unfortunately." she smiles at me.

_You are starting a new life now you are no longer Penelope Marino you are Penthesilia._

"Penthesilia was an Amazon Vampyre warrior I am neither of those things."

_Who said you have to be an Amazon or a warrior to carry Penthesilia's name? I chose that name for you because you are a strong independent women just like the one who carried the name before you._ I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me. _Besides didn't you wish to find a girl as sweet as candy has a heart of gold and will love you to death and beyond? You will find her in your new life trust me figlia. Do you trust me?_

I think about it for a while. In sixth grade I did some independent research on the Amazon's. The one name that stuck with me was Penthecilia who did all this cool stuff. When she told me that I could meet my dream girl my decision was speeded up.

"I do but who are you and how do you even know that I will make it threw the change?"

_I just know mia figlia and I am Nyx the vampyre goddess. _

"Okay I still think this is all an illusion."

_It is not figlia merry meet._

She kissed my forehead then everything went black.

I woke up with the biggest headache in the world.

"Are you okay?" she whispered softly. When her voice hit my ears it send an electric charge threw my body and my heart stopped. My eyes snapped open so that I can see her. If heaven was missing an angel I found her. She had platinum blond hair that almost looked white with the most beautiful set of eyes. Most blonds have blue or on rare occasions green eyes but hers where grey. Most shades of grey are boring, depressing, or cold but hers where warm. She's still just starring at me I completely forgot that she asked me a question.

"Yeah I'm fine I just have a really bad headache thats all." she smiles at me it's the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"I know I had a really bad one when I first came here it will go away."

"Well, thats good to know." I couldn't stop blushing and my mouth went dry. A silence formed between the two of us. This gives me a chance to look at her more. Her grey eyes capture the light perfectly but there's something wrong with them I see sadness and pain in them. This makes my blood boil. I have no idea why I haven't even known this girl for five minutes hell I don't even know her name and I'm reacting this way? Well, this is new. "So." She jumps slightly.

"Yes?"

"I'm I just going to stay here or what?"

"Oh right um Melinda said I can show you to our room and to dinner if you want."

"I'm not hungry and 'our' room"

"Yes, were roommates." wow wow wow timeout. Were roommates? Should I kill the person who set this up or worship them? I sat there just starring at the plain white wall. Was I in the hospital? "Are you okay?" she places her hand on my shoulder. The skin under her hand and on my face burn up. I gulp and try to cool off my body.

"Y-Yeah I-Im fine." she tilts her head cutely before shrugging.

"If you say so." she leads us down some hall ways. She points out several buildings. To be truthful none of her words proses in my brain I couldn't stop watching her movements. She stood high like a ballerina dancer but she didn't act like there was something up her butt. Most girls wore long girls that came down to there ankles but she was wearing tailored tan suite pants that captured every single movement her butt made(no wonder I wasn't paying attention). A question never leaves my mind, Several actually.

"Hey I have some questions?" she turns so that her eyes meet mine.

"Fire away."

"One: where am I?" she raises an eyebrow at me.

"I thought it would be obvious you were marked your at the House of Night here in Chicago."

"Ohhhhhhhhh right I forgot about the whole being marked thing."

"Some do. Next question."

"Okay are you from Chicago as well?" she shakes her head.

"No, I'm from New York, Yonkers to be precise. Next question."

"What's your name?" she stops then turns to face me completely.

"My name is Lenobia." Lenobia. It's unique, has an air of elegance, and its beautiful just like her. Its perfect. "My turn. I'm guessing that you are from here?"

"Yeah but I was born in Kansas we moved here when I was six so that my dad can set up a pizzeria." she studies me closely.

"I'm sorry but you don't look Italian."

"I'm not my mom, well she's technically my step-mom, is Italian and she taught him how to make pizza then they moved here and set up shop."

"That's very interesting, what happened to your biological mom? If you don't mind me asking"

"She left when I was a baby cause she wanted to be rich." she looks down, shakes her head then looks up at me again I see tears in her eyes but she blinked them away. I open my mouth to say something but she stops me.

"You know my name but I don't know yours, well technically I do but when we come here we will sometimes change our names. So tell me, what is it?"

"Penthesilia." she turns back around and continues to walk. We head to a big building. When we enter not many people are in, a few girls here and their, but no one talks to us. She leads us up the stairs and down a hall with several doors. She stops at one of them and opens the door.

"Here we are home sweet home!" the right side of the room contained the pictures of my family and the guys at the pizzeria, my favorite comforter and sheet set where on the bed, my calender was above the head board just like when I was back home. "Its where I keep my calender." I turn to face her.

"Are you serious? I thought I was the only one that does that."

"Well, now you know your not the only one." I smile at her. I'm liking her more and more. The door opened violently then slammed shut. A tall guy with long dark brown hair stormed in and grabbed Lenobia by the arm forcing her to her feet.

"Where the hell where you, you bitch!" he slapped her hard across the cheek her head snapped in my direction. I saw the tears in those grey eyes her pale cheek instantly went red. "ANSWER ME!" both of us flinched.

"Melinda had a meeting she asked me to stay with my new roommate so that I can welcome her to the school and show her to our room. I'm so-" he slapped her again this time across her other cheek. I was about two seconds from beating the crap out of him.

"You should of told me where you were you bitch. I looked like an idiot showing up alone when I told my father that I was bring my girlfriend over he called me a liar. You fucking bitch the only thing that your good for is to fuck and shovel up shit." he looked down and his face grew darker. "What the fuck did I tell you about wearing pants? You're a women your supposed to wear skirts not pants." he punched her this time. Her knees gave in underneath her. If he still wasn't holding her arm she would have collapsed onto the floor. Lenobia started to cry now the tears flowing heavily down her cheeks. Now I'm pissed. I get up from my bed and stepped in between him and her. "Get out of my way you bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are?" he snarled at me.

"The name is Penthesilia and I appreciate it if you take your hands off my friend before I force you to." he growled at me this time before dropping, more like throwing Lenobia's arm down.

"Stay out of this bitch anything that happens between me and my girlfriend is none of your concern." I gave him the best glare that I could.

"It becomes my concern when my friend is on the floor crying her eyes out and I just witness her boyfriend yelling at her and hit her." he grabbed my arm just like he did Lenobia. That is when my anger boiled over. "Let go of me!" when he didn't I raised my free arm fist clenched. A pair of hands incircle my arm.

"No Penthesilia please don't do it fighting automatically gets you deported it's okay you don't need to fight for me. Roger please just go we'll talk tomorrow okay?" he huffed before releasing my arm and walking out of the room slamming the door on his way out. She let go of my arm and walked over to her side of the room which I realize was completely bare. No pictures of family, or personal items, or nothing just blank wall space and white bed. The only thing that stood out was the calender above her head board just like mine. She takes off her shirt, then puts on her night gown(thank Nyx Im not prepared to see her naked), then removes her tan pants and boots. She gets into her bed and curls into a little ball. My heart hurts so much to see her like this. I go into the bathroom, grab a washcloth and place some cold water on it. I walked over to her gently and knowingly so that she knows that Im coming. I bed over gently and lightly dap the washcloth on her cheek, she flenches.

"Sorry." she shakes her head.

"No, it's not you fault it just stung a little thats all." I continue to wipe her cheek for a little while till I think she had enough. I tossed the cloth into the sink and decided to change for bed. I went over to the book selfs what contained all of my books. I picked _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ by L. Frank Baum. I took the chair from one of the desk set it by her bed side opened the book and started reading it out loud. She turns to face me and watched me curiously. I look up at her from the edge of my book.

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"Returning the favor."

"What favor?"

"You didn't have to stay at my bedside but you chose to so now I'm going to stay by yours besides isn't this what friends do for each other?"

"I guess so but you don't have to."

"I know but I want to." I started to read again out loud. She places a hand on the book then takes it out of my hands. She reads over it carefully before giving it back to me.

"You may continue, I like hearing you read." my heart does a little flip in my chest and I continue reading. After reading three chapters I hear light snoring. I place a pice of paper where I stop and set the book on the night stand. I lean over Lenobia and I have no idea what possessed me but I kissed her cheek lightly.

"Good night my sweet Lenobia." she stirs and moans a little.

"Happy birthday Penthesilia." I smile and sat back onto the chair the last thing that I remember seeing was Lenobia's sweet face.

_July 1918_

Its been about three months since I was first marked and started living here ay the Chicago House of Night. Lenobia and I have become best friend. I never had a friend before now and nether has she. I try to stay out of it but I wish that she would break up with him. He doesn't love her you don't hit them or call them names if you love them. We where trying to sleep when he came in here and demanded that she had sex with him. She didn't want to because I was here and that would be rude but he didn't listen to her. He shoved her onto her bed, ripped off her night gown, and started to have sex with her. I placed my head under my pillow trying to block out his grunts and groans it was working till I heard her begging him to stop and that he was hurting her. I couldn't take it any more I shoot out of bed grabbed my coat and stormed out of there. When I was outside that is when I broke down. How, how can he live with himself every day knowing that he's hurting her the sweets women on earth. I had no idea where my feet where taking me till I ran out of tears and that I can clearly see. I was standing in front of my dads pizzeria. I opened the door welcoming the familiar smell of tomato sauce.

"Well, if it isn't little Penelope." Minerva was the only girl that worked in my dads pizzeria. She was a pudgy woman and all ways yelled at the boys when they didn't work. "What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to my mom?" she smiled and nodded her head before stepping into the kitchen. I sat on of the tables farthest away from the window, the sunlight was bothering me. My mom came out and sat down next to me.

"Mia figlia what's the matter?" I tightly wrap my arms around her and start crying on her. She holds me and started to sing in Italian.

"Mamma."

"What is it mia figlia?"

"Do you know what I wished for on my sixteenth birthday?"

"No, I do not."

"I wished for a girl. A girl thats sweet as candy, has a heart of gold, and would love me till the day we die and beyond."

"That was very sweet did you find her?"

"I did she's perfect. She has beautiful think blond hair thats almost white and she stands on her toes like a ballerina but doesn't act like there's something up her butt and she has the most amazing smile and her eyes, you can never forget her eyes there a magnificent shade of grey. Mom she's a sweet girl but she's seeing this guy whose not in love with her. He hits her and calls her names and forces her to have sex with him. My heart hurts every time I see her with him. I want to beat the crap out of him but fighting gets you automatically deported at the House of Night but the pain in my heart never goes away. Make it go away mommy." I cry harder onto her. She hold me till I stop crying. She never gives me advice about what to do but I wasn't expecting any. I decided to stay at the pizzeria. Kneading pizza dough always helps me relive some of my anger. I picture that it's his face that I'm pounding to a pulp. My dads pizza dough takes a long time rise and has to be kneaded twice before its place on the pizza pan and made into pizza. I was just kneading pizza dough for a long time. My mom came into the kitchen and stood in front of me.

"Penelope came with me for a second." I walk with her to the kitchen door. We don't go out but she signless me to look out the window. I did and had the biggest shock of my life. Lenobia and that jerk was sitting at one of the tables he was talking and she was looking down at the table. She was dressed in a red dress that showed way to much cleavage and was way to short. This got my blood boiling again. He has her dressed like she's a freaking hoe or something. Sensing my anger my mom takes me away from the door. "Getting angry now will not help anyone Penelope."

"Penthesilia."

"What?"

"My name is Penthesilia now not Penelope."

"Okay, what I was going to say is that you can keep an eye on them but don't get involve that is not going to help any one do you understand?"

"I do." she nods then leaves me alone. I quietly make my way out of the kitchen and to the same table that I was at earlier. I watched closely as he continued to talk and she just listen.

"Why are you eating so much your already fat pig." what the fuck! Lenobia a fat pig! He must be joking I hardly seen her eat and she's practically all bone. My fist clenched so tight that my knuckles turned white. They ordered two of my moms cannolis but only he ate them. He took one bite out of the cannoli then spit it out. "What the hell is this shit!" he threw the cannoli on the ground then grabbed Lenobia's hand and stormed out of the restaurant. I cannot believe he just disrespect my mothers cannoli like that yes they might not be for everyone but that doesn't mean you had to throw it on the ground. I stormed out after them. They were on the street corner and they waited for a carriage to come. When one came he let go of her hand then turned to her. He slapped her causing her to fall onto the ground. "Were over." he stepped into the carriage and it drove off. I can't believe this ass wipe. He has the balls to slap her then leave her on the streets with no idea where she is or how to get back home and crying. I make my way over to her and hold out my hand. She looks up at me with wide eyes her cheeks are red from crying one redder then the other.

"Hey." I whisper softly to her. She sniffs a few times trying to stop the tears flowing down her face.

"What are doing you here?" she pushes herself off the ground to a more or less sitting position.

"That pizzeria that you entered was my dads I saw you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I sit down next to her showing her that I'm not going any were. She wraps her arms around my arm then places her head on my shoulder. I have no idea why I did it but I brought _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz _with me. I opened the book and started reading it to her. After two chapters she takes the pice of paper from my hand place it in the book gently place her hand on top of mine and shut the book. I realize that her pale skin is blue. Yes, it might be July but it still gets cold during the night. I take off my jacket and place it on her shoulders. I stand up slowly so that I can give her time to gain her balance. I offer her my hand again and she takes it this time. I lead her back to the pizzeria. The lights where off but I found a note from my mom.

_Left the door open for you so you and your friend can talk in private. I will miss my Penelope but I love my Penthesilia more- mamma_.

I smile. This is why I love my mom so much. I open the door flipping one of the light switches on my way. I lead her into the restaurant.

"Are you hungry?" she wraps my coat around her shoulders tighter.

"Not really." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure cause your stomach doesn't agree with you. What did you eat a raped dog?" I start poking her in the stomach. "Hey cool it in their." she laughs and swats at my hands.

"Stop it please it hurts to much!" she says between her hard laughing. Some of that pain lifts from my heart. I never heard her laugh before it was beautiful. I lead her to the kitchen and sit her down on one of the bar stools. My dad keeps the ovens lit cause they are hard to start and stone cools quickly and hard to heat up. I coat my hands with floor, to prevent the dough from sticking on them, and the wood table take one of the dough balls that could be kneed right now and started on that. I looked up at her now and again and she constantly watches the movements of my hands in the dough and my arm muscles. "Doesn't that hurt and make your arms sore?" I shake my head.

"Not really after a while it gets easier. I think controlling a two ton beast is harder than this." she crosses her arms and glares at me.

"First off they only weight half a ton not two and second controlling them are not that hard." I laugh at her.

"Okay how about a little challenge." she raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm listening."

"You try kneading some dough and see how easy that is and I'll try to ride one of those beast." she stood up and walked over to me.

"What would you do if I win?"

"How about the looser has to kiss the winner." I was expecting her to run out and call be a freak.

"Deal." that was completely unexpected. No matter the out come I still get to feel Lenobia's sweet lips. I tell her what to do and she starts. The dough sticks to her fingers she wants to stop but I tell her not to and how important it is to keep going. After five minutes sweat breaks out on her forehead and she starts complaining about her arms hurting and being tired. My dough pice was done so I let it sit for the second time before I spread it on the pizza pan. I get behind her and place my hands on top of hers. She's spooked but doesn't say anything. I help her press the dough my fingers going in between hers. When we pressed down her butt presses against my groan and my breast against her back. I move my left leg in between hers so that I can get more leverage. Her dress moves higher up. Thats when I found out that she wasn't wearing panties. Okay its time to stop. I step back from her already missing her body against mine. I take the dough from her place it into a ball and wrap it in plastic. I got a pizza pan placed some flour on that then started to spread the dough on the pan. I placed the pan in the oven for five minutes before placing tomato sauce and cheese.

"Do you want any toppings?" she shakes her head. I place the pizza in the oven rotating it half way threw that process. I lead her back to the restaurant part and sat her down at one of the tables. I grabbed two candles and set them in the middle of the table. I went back into the kitchen took the pizza out of the oven, let it cool for a few minutes before cutting it up, then brought it out for her. "One small pie for a beautiful lady." I put on my best Italian accent and she laughed. Her smile faded.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I smile at her and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think you're stunning expectably in the candle light your grey eyes capture the light perfectly." she blush and looks down. We eat our pizza. When she took her first bite her eyes bulge out of her head.

"Ohmygwod this is the best pizza I ever had." I smile at her as she eat half of her pizza slice in one go.

"Hey, hey, hey take it easy I don't want you dying on me here." she smiled as she ate more slowly. We ate in warm silence. When we finished Lenobia had a small dab of tomato sauce on her nose. I bend over the table and swiped the small dab off her nose. Her blush grew harder as I licked the tomato sauce off my finger. I blew out the candles then stood up offering her my hand. "Come on our bet is only half complete." she smiled as I lead her out the door. We walked to the school, half way there Lenobia took my hand in hers our fingers intertwined. At the school we went to the stables she took out one of the horses did what ever needed to be done to them for riding then lead us to the ring. She stopped the horse at the side of the fence, took off her shoes, climbed the fence, and took my hand telling me to climb the fence and onto the horse. I don't like horses there big smelly and menace looking like my brothers and I hate them to. She sets on the saddle behind me wrapping her arms around me. She told me how to stir the horse but I had no idea what she said. She kicked the horse in the side and made a clicking sound and the horse started to move. I seriously felt like screaming my head off what if I fall off and brake my neck and die! I don't want to die! We round a corner and I pull the rains to the left and we went left. I started to relax a little but then Lenobia kicked the horse again and we went faster. After we went around the ring once she got off the horse then helped me down. I ran out of there as fast as I could. Lenobia came out shoes in hand with a concern look on her face.

"Penthesilia are you-"

"You win I forfeit I give just don't put me back on that thing." she smiles at me a gentle smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you where scared of horses?"

"I didn't know till today."

"Well, you should tell me next time and I think you owe me a kiss." I stop my pacing and looked at her. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight her hair over one shoulder. I walked over to her placed my hands on her forearms and kissed her. Fireworks exploded in my mouth. I never kissed anyone before and I'm glad that I'm giving her my first kiss. What started off as one kiss turned to two then three then we where making out our tongues meeting each other for the first time causing more fireworks to erupt. My hands moved from her forearms to her waist taking her into my arms and hold her tightly.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" we broke apart and looked at where the voice was coming from. He was standing their fist clenched and he was shaking hard. He came over to us and grabbed Lenobia by the arm and tore her away from me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing you bitch?" he slapped her across the face. I can't believe him. He has the balls to dump her, then leave her alone, then come rushing over here yell at her and slap her. I put up with his crap for the last time, screw deportation. I stood between him and her then punched him in the face as hard as I could. Next thing I know we are in a full tussle both of us swinging punches. A pair of circled my waist and pried me off him. A women with long brown hair and light tan skin stood between the two of us.

"What on earth is going on here? Don't answer that I know what was going on the two of you where fighting. What I want to know is why before I deport both of you both have two seconds." he spoke before I could.

"She threw the first punch I was only trying to defend myself and my girlfriend." I can't believe this guy.

"Is this true?"

"No, it's the other way around yes I did throw the first punch but only after he slapped Lenobia."

"Roger is this true?"

"No."

"Yes." I snarled.

"Bitch."

"Amid it Roger, not a day went by that you didn't hit or say something mean to Lenobia. If you didn't go to my dads pizzeria and I made sure Lenobia was okay who knows what would of happen to her. I pulled up with a lot of your shit these couple of moths but today when you came into our room and demanded that Lenobia had sex with you and her begging you to stop and then broke up with her on the street corner after slapping her and now this? There was no way that I was letting you get away with it. So go ahead deport me but I want him deported too far away from Lenobia as you can." I look over at Lenobia she was crying and I felt instantly bad for fighting but at least this way he would be away from her.

"Come here child." Lenobia went over to the brown haired women. "Is what Penthesilia said true?" Lenobia looked down then nod her head.

"Y-Yes."

"YOU BITCH!"

"Roger! In light of the situation I will not deport you Penthesilia but if you break the rules again I will not hesitate to put you on the next boat out do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good and as punishment you are to not leave your room at all not even for school or for ceremony or to eat Lenobia will bring you your school work are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." I'll do anything to stay with Lenobia.

"Good now the two of you leave." we left and headed strait to our dorm room. Being under house arrest wasn't that bad I caught up on some piled up reading work up the nerve to ask Lenobia out. When I was freed the first thing that I did was take Lenobia out for the best day of her life(as long as it didn't involve horses) and we did.

**Okay this is what I thought happen hope you like it! please comment!**


End file.
